


I lost a bet

by IvySprings



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Porn Without Plot, give me a sec to write the actual porn, kinda??? its only two chapters but its really just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySprings/pseuds/IvySprings
Summary: Shane and Emily made a bet. Guess who lost.its 2 am and i just want shane to wreck me





	1. Chapter 1

There wasn’t really anything like a beer at the Stardrop Saloon. You had never really been one for the stuff, but the bartender in your new hometown knew how to brew a batch that didn’t taste like watered down cleaning solution.  
You had moved to Stardew Valley about 3 months ago, beginning of spring. Now, summer krept in and suddenly you needed to leave the air going on at night. The crops this time of year were worth a pretty penny, making you work harder to produce quality crops. It made you happy when a neighbor needed a product from you and you were able to deliver the best quality. Today, the work day ended early as you didn’t have too much to do on the farm. Gus slid a tankard your way, giving a hearty laugh when you almost missed it. You raised your tankard and nodded to his employee, Emily, you flashed you a toothy smile.

You had made a few friends in town, one most notably the town drunk, Shane. He wasn’t the nicest guy in town and you could surely find someone else to ask for directions. But, to the town’s and Shane’s surprise, you were able to wiggle your way into his life. He still kept you at a distance, but didn’t tell you to leave him alone when you passed him in town like he used to. The only people close to Shane were his Aunt Marnie and his goddaughter, Jas. He was also friends with Emily, but didn’t let her get too close. You let Gus know that you wanted to buy Shane a beer when he came in tonight after his shift at Jojamart. You had never bought him a beer before, but you had given him several bushels of hot peppers and freshly made pepper poppers, his absolute favourites.  
Emily’s eyes widened a bit at hearing your request to Gus, covering her mouth to stiffle a giggle. You thought nothing and took a long swig from your tankard. 6 pm rolled around, as did Shane. He slunk his way into the saloon, keeping his eyes to the floor and sitting next to you at the bar. He looked up and opened his mouth to order his usual, but couldn’t even get a word out before Gus set a foamy glass before him. Shane stared at it for a bit before looking at Gus in slight confusion, who just laughed.  
“Farmer bought you a drink tonight! You truly have a friend in them.”  
Shane looked at you, mouth agape. You giggled, putting your elbow up on the bar, resting your chin on your hand.  
“What’s wrong? You never had anyone buy you a drink before?”  
He shook his head before snatching the glass and chugging half of it before finally speaking.  
“...I lost a bet.”  
“Oh? Today at work? I hope you didn’t bet anything dumb.”  
Emily snorted from behind the counter. Shane ignored her, keeping a fist stuffed in his jacket pocket. “I don’t know, guess it depends.”  
Shane was never a big talker, but he seemed quieter than usual tonight. He finished off his beer before addressing you.  
“What are you doing later…?”  
“Nothing probably. It’s not late, but I’ll probably just go home and see my cat.”  
Shane grunted a “hrmph” before signalling Emily for another, who quickly refilled his glass.  
“I’ll walk you home tonight,” he mumbled, taking a drink right after.  
Huh. That wasn’t very like Shane. Usually you left earlier than him, and he never offered to take you home. It didn’t bother you that he hadn’t before, but it did make your heart jump a bit.  
“Oh, are you sure? I’m sure I’ll be o-”  
“I’m taking you.”  
His reply was firm, but in his usual volume. He met your eyes, something hiding behind his depressed expression. You sighed and signalled Gus for another.

You and Shane stayed for another 2 hours, idly chatting and drinking. Emily stole glances at the two of you with a suspicious grin on her face. She was usually up to something eccentric, so you didn’t pay her any mind. Shane however, seemed nervous about something. It was about 8:15, and the sun was only just starting to set. You paid your tab to Gus, covering for Shane’s drinks as well. He mumbled something about not needing your charity but didn’t fight you on it. You slid off your barstools and bid the bartender goodnight, heading into the warm evening. The two of your started your walk. You noticed that he was walking in the direction of the ranch, but you weren’t going to say no to spending time with the cute guy you met at a bar.  
Shane scratched his stubble nervously, his hand occasionally brushing against yours. Eventually, you grew tired of the brief touches and grabbed his hand. He gasped in surprise stopping in his tracks when you laced your fingers around his.  
“What, never held hands before?”  
“Shut up….”  
He didn’t let go.  
You both continued in silence, reaching the fence that bordered your farm off from the path to Marnie’s. Shane finally spoke.  
“I lost a bet to Emily.”  
“Really? What kind of bet?”  
Dusk was here, the sun just peeking out from the horizon. Shane stopped, his hand trembling a bit in yours. You tilted your head at him.  
“Emily said that if you bought me a beer, I had to be honest with you.”  
You blushed, looking away from Shane’s gaze. This wasn’t going to be easy for either of you.  
He swallowed hard before speaking again.  
“Look farmer...you’re sweet, and very cute. I don’t...necessarily have romantic feelings for ya, but, sometimes...ah geez.”  
He let go of your hand and put his hands on your waist, hoisting you up and putting you on the wooden fence. His eyes bore into you with intent. Your cheeks burned, his hands keeping a steady grip on you.  
“Life’s too short to not do anything drastic, farmer.”  
He paused. “You look like you’re afraid…”  
“You...just picked me up and now you look like you want to eat me alive.”  
He licked his lips, eyes giving you a quick look up and down.  
“You’re awfully cute farmer,” he drawled, getting closer. “I just want to know what you taste like.”  
Shane was so close to you now, the smell of beer still on him.  
“I could say the same to you.”  
In a heated moment, Shane dug his fingers into your sides as you grabbed his head and pulled him against your lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Only teenagers who learned how to kiss knew this thrill. As Shane pulled himself away from you, you wrapped your legs around his hips, preventing him from moving any further. You weren’t about to let him chicken out on you now.   
“You’re drunk.”  
“You’re drunk too, Shane.”  
He pinched your cheek with his thumb, kissing the tip of your nose.  
“I need to get you home, farmer.”  
So the plan seemed. You untangle your legs from his body and he helped you down. You took his hand and started dragging him to your porch. Shane lost his footing getting up the porch steps, slipping and   
pulling you down with him. Luckily, you still have your wits about you, keeping your grip on his hand and preventing him from hitting the ground harder. Shane blushed in the dim light of your torches, picking himself back up. You let go of his hand to let him dust himself off, leaning against your front door. You were definitely not sober, giggling to yourself and clutching your cheek. Once Shane got himself together, he joined you by the door, putting an arm up to prevent you from moving away.   
“Are you...is this even okay? You’re single right?”  
“Haven’t seen me on anyone’s arm have you, Shane?”  
“Right…”  
He cast his eyes downward, looking unsure on how to proceed. “I haven’t exactly been getting around. Not exactly one night stand material, you know.”  
One night stands. That’s what this was leading up to, right? You fuck him once and you’ll never speak of it again. You chewed your lip.  
“Is that what you want this to be?”  
A heavy silence hung uncomfortably between you two before he looked back up at you.  
“We can be whatever you want, farmer. No strings attached if needed.”  
“Don’t say things you can’t say when you’re sober.”  
“I don’t have the courage otherwise. I wouldn’t be able to do this while sober, either.”  
You were confused. He hadn’t shown you any sort of interest, sexual or otherwise, until tonight. Shane must’ve been a master of disguising his emotions. You searched his glassy eyes for some sort of answer, unsure about what to say next.  
“Why me, Shane?”  
“Why not, farmer,” was his quick, aggressive reply. “No one else here gave a shit about me, much less trying to figure out what my favourite things are. No one as pesky as you. No one who could actually remember what my personality outside of being drunk and angry is. That’s why. You that I was worth a fucking damn in this hell hole.”  
The air felt thick between you, the atmosphere less sexually charged. Shane finally looked down, sighing heavily.  
“Sorry. Got a little heated. Don’t like to feel emotions too much.”  
You softly traced his cheek with your hand, tilting his head up to look at you.  
“Show me what you want to feel. Before we get sober and cold feet.”  
With a dry chuckle, he closed the gap between you two. You fumbled with your door handle, finally getting it open and sending the two of you sprawling to the floor. You giggled almost maniacally, your dress exposing your legs in the moonlight. Shane kicked the door shut, locking it before returning his attention to you, cheeks immediately turning red as he noticed how high your dress was hiked up. He was soon on his knees over you, jacket slouching off and his dick starting to press against his shorts. Feeling bold, you grabbed the hem of your dress, slowly lifting and pulling it off and tossing it to the side, leaving you just in your underwear. Shane’s fingers found your waist, massaging in small circles. You squirmed in his hands, asking for more. He leaned down and kissed the middle of your stomach, stubble tickling the sensitive skin as he moved lower, hands moving to your hips, fingers slipping under the hem of your underwear. Your hips writhed against his lips, filthy words falling from your mouth as you begged him to take you.  
He skipped over your groin, taking his hands away from you and spanking your bottom, earning a surprised yelp from you.  
“Show me where your bed is, babe. You’re going to need a new one once I’m through with you.”  
You scrambled to your feet, pulling Shane by the collar. You led him to the bed, but not before pulling his hoodie off of him and shoving your hands under his polo. You pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling his polo off, tossing it behind you. He grabbed your waist and pulled it to meet his, his erection more prominent now. You both kicked off your shoes and tumbled into the bed, Shane’s hands exploring every part of your body. He kissed you hard, teeth pulling at your lip as he tore your panties down, rough fingers finding your clit and making quick work of getting you to moan his name. He moved down to kiss your throat, sucking and biting hard to leave bruising.   
“Mine...all mine for tonight…” he murmured against your skin, leaving a trail of hickies down your neck to your collarbone. He kissed your chest gently, circling his tongue around one nipple while his free hand held your throat just tight enough to keep you on your toes. Your hips bucked at his fingers, gasping when his grip loosened as your first orgasm came over you. Shane smiled against your breast and pulled his hands away from your crotch. Your body shook as he repositioned, pulling off his shorts and briefs and putting himself on his knees, pulling your legs up and bringing your hips closer.  
“Tell me what you want, darlin’.”  
“You..I want you…”  
He took hold of his cock, rubbing the head on your already sensitive clit, making you squirm. His eyes met yours with a mischievous glint.  
“I know you want me. What do you want…”  
He pressed the tip against your entrance. “Is this what you want?”  
You nodded, covering your face in drunk shame. “You want me to fuck you until you can’t walk? Is that it?”  
He didn’t give you a chance to answer. He plunged into you, filling you in a way you didn’t know you needed. He pulled out with a groan, then pushed back in, leaning over you as he found his rhythm. The wooden frame creaked with every thrust, threatening to give way as the headboard slammed into the wall. Shane’s mouth caught yours, kissing you with almost animistic desperation, his hands holding your hips up in an angle that helped him hit all the right spots. You were almost sure he was going to leave bruises. Your fingers tangled in his hair, earning a growl from him and the feeling of nails digging into your flesh. His pace quickened, the creaking of the frame becoming louder and louder as Shane fucked you into the night, the two of you clutching each other tightly as you rode your orgasms out into each other in drunken sobs.  
Drunk crying after sex was a little cathartic, you both had to admit. The talk you were going to have the morning after was going to be something, for sure.


End file.
